Across the Sinnoh Region
by The Drum Major
Summary: Join our heros(Charlie, Sara, Nicholas, Arilla, and Robert) as they make their way across the Sinnoh Region on their Pokemon journey with each other. Rated T(Teen) for the advanced writing, older kids would understand it better. It's not inappropriate for younger kids, but I think they would have a hard time reading it by themselves.
1. Prolog : Leaving Home

PROLOG | LEAVING HOME

It was a pleasant early summer morning in Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh Region. Our new heros are just about to start their adventure, and what an adventure it will be! The five heros consist of the fourteen year old Charlie, two fifteen year olds Sara and Nicholas, the sixteen year old Robert, and lastly seventeen year old Arilla. Today is the day that the five of them will be setting out from their beloved home town and make their way into the Pokemon world. But before our heros can begin, you should know a little more about them. First off, Nicholas and Arilla are cousins. Secondly, Arilla is from the Unova Region. Thirdly, Sara, Nicholas, and Robert are childhood friends. Fourth, Nicholas and Sara are both trainers. Fifth, Arilla and Sara are both Co-Ordinators. Sixth, Arilla is a Breeder too. Seventh, Robert is a Pokemon Explorer, which means that he loves adventures and trying new things and venturing out into the unknown, and obviously he enjoys this all with his Pokemon. Eight, you can carry up to ten Pokemon in your party. Nine, Charlie's home town in Sandgem Town and will meet the other four heros shortly into the story. Ten, Pokemon can learn move than four moves, they can know ten at one time. Though new young Pokemon start off with five or six. Finally, Pokemon from all regions have migrated to other regions so now you can find all regular Pokemon in any region. Except for starters and legendaries of course.

There are new ways of capturing Pokemon. There is the traditional battling to lower it's HP and there are some new ways. One of them is called befriending the wild Pokemon. It's title is pretty much explaining itself. The hero must simply act kindly towards the wild Pokemon and maybe offer it a treat or kind words. The wild Pokemon if had been persuaded to join the hero's team would then willingly go into a Pokeball and be caught instantly. There is no battling involved in this tactic. Another way of capturing a Pokemon is an uncommon one. This one does not have an official name yet, but it too is pretty basic. Most refer to it as sudden capture. It is when a hero is just strolling along and out pops a wild Pokemon, this Pokemon would make it known to the hero that they would like to join their team. The wild Pokemon has been watching and following the hero for a day or two and likes what they see. The hero would most likely offer it a vacant Pokeball and in goes the wild Pokemon and then it would be caught. Another method of capture is called forced capture. Most heros do not use this method because it requires a great deal of arm and hand strength. This tactic works by first finding a wild Pokemon and having a Pokeball touch it so that it goes inside, and almost always the Pokemon will try and escape it and here is where the forced capture happens. The hero would hold the Pokeball such preventing the inside wild Pokemon to break free of the ball. This means that the hero would have to hold the Pokeball clamped down and shut tight until it vibrates three times and the traditional sparks and stars shoot out of it. A hero can have their strongest Pokemon (like a Machop) hold down on the Pokeball so that they would not have to. Another one that is not really looked highly on is a disabled capture. It's where some kind of disability has been inflicted on the Pokemon. Whether it's a hero knocking a Pokemon into unconsciousness by physically hitting them or if the Pokemon has fallen under a specific status condition(love, sleep, frozen, confused,). The hero would then send them into a Pokeball and the Pokemon would be captured.

That very same day the eldest four of them had received their Pokemon from the professor, now that six Pokemon regions(Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos) have been discovered you are able to start off with three Pokemon from the professor. No more of just picking one. Also, you can choose any three from any region! Your options are not just limited to one single region. Our heros greatly appreciated this new change when selecting their starter Pokemon. Sara choose a male Torchic, a male Froakie, and a female Treecko. Nicholas choose a male Charmander, a male Totodile, and a male Turtwig. Arilla choose a female Fennikin, a female Oshamott, and a female Snivy. (Sadly her Unova Pokemon could not come with her to the Sinnoh Region.) Robert choose a male Chimchar, a female Squirtle, and a female Chespin.

Currently our four heros are just leaving Twinleaf Town and heading for Lake Verity. Sara's mom is giving them all one final hug while Robert's mom is making one last check that they have all their things. Nicholas's mom(Arilla's aunt) is giving them all safety tips and reminding them that they can always return home if they need something. When all seven of them had said their farewells and good wishes the four teenagers were off. They each had one Pokemon walking out of their ball, Sara's Froakie, Nicholas's Charmander, Arilla's Fennikin, and Robert's Chespin. And this my deeply beloved reader is where our hero's story begins.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Adventure Begins

CHAPTER 1 | THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

Sara breathed in deeply, the air smelled fresher and everything had a new light to it. To Sara, it seemed as if she was seeing the world in a whole new way. Her long wavy blonde hair flowed in a gentle breeze. Again it brought the fresh scent to Sara's nose. She exhaled and let the wind carry it away. The rattling of the leaves in the trees was music to her hears. She was finally on her journey. At long last it had come. She was overjoyed to be sharing it with the others. Sara's light grey running shoes were treading lightly over the short grass. Her Froakie was hopping along happily beside her. Sara was wearing a pair of dark blue capris and a cream colored razor back tank top with thin yellow, red, and orange stripes.

Sara had her backpack slung over both her shoulders, her backpack was a sky blue color and had lots of places to store things. She found this to be quite handy for her journey as there were many things that needed to be carried. Such as, money, clothes, Gym Badge Case, Ribbon Case, food, map of Sinnoh, PokeDex, Trainer ID Card, First-Aid kit, sunglasses, sleeping bag, sweatshirts, and other things similar.

Sara and her friends walked along route 201 as they headed West for the lake. She wanted to catch some more Pokemon, the thrill of the adventure was starting to consume her. She looked to her right see see Arilla looking around at all the different plants, Sara remembered that she was from the Unova Region, and how different this must be. On Sara's left was Nicholas walking along talking with Robert about their plans for dinner. Though Sara knew very well that Arilla would be the one who ended up making it. She had known Nicholas and Robert long enough to know that they could not cook to save their lives. Sara was okay at cooking, she could make some basic things. But she remembered that Arilla was an excellent chef, she had recalled that from when Arilla had visited before over the last fifteen years. It hadn't been too often, probably once every three years, Unova was far away. Sara was trying to work up the nerve to ask Arilla for help making poffins, for her Pokemon when Contests came around. Sara knew they took a long time to perfect and she wanted to start right away. Her thoughts about Contests was interrupted when a wild Pokemon jumped out from the shelter of the trees.

It was only a Shinx(female), but it charged right at Sara's Froakie and barreled into it. Her Froakie immediately pushed it off and started speaking angrily at it. The Shinx raised it's tail high in the air and lowered it's head. Froakie lightly pushed it away but the Shinx shimmed right up next to it, walking all around Froakie. Sara smiled seeing the two of them together. The others had stopped walking as well and watched the two Pokemon. Sara could tell that the Shinx wasn't going to harm Froakie and was just being affectionate. Froakie than got the idea of playing and bounced over the Shinx's back and smiled wide. The two continued playing and then Sara pulled out an empty Pokeball.

"Hey there Shinx, do you wanna come along with Froakie and the rest of us? We are on our journey. It'll be really fun!" Sara said to the wild Pokemon. The Shinx looked at Froakie and then at Sara, and then back to Froakie one last time. Shinx jumped up and down really excitedly and small sparks shot out of it's paws. Then it started saying it's name over and over and it sounded pretty energetic. Sara took that as a yes and tapped one of her five empty Pokeballs on Shinx's head. The wild Pokemon zoomed inside the Pokeball and it fell to the ground and vibrated instantly three times. Sara felt so accomplished, she had just caught her first Pokemon! With no help form anyone else she had done it!

"Congratulations, Sara." Arilla said with a curt nod of approval.

"Nice job." Nicholas said, he gave her a high five and smiled. Nicholas's Charmander also gave a nice praise to Froakie.

"Wow, now the rest of us just need to catch one and we will be even." Robert said, he was very keen on keeping everything even and in balance.

"I'm just glad that it likes Froakie so much that it will come along with us. Hey, how much farther until the lake?" Sara asked. She knew this route was a small hardly time consuming as some of the other routes. Not that she was tired or anything, but it was getting hot outside and the lake was sounding more refreshing by the minute. Also, Sara was super eager to have Shinx met her other two Pokemon.

"Not far, I think another ten maybe fifteen minutes at the most." Robert replied. He was their go to person for their location and what directions to take. His Chespin seemed to be enjoying herself in the sunny weather.

Sara and the others walked along the trail that would lead them to Verity Lake. Sara had been there a few times when she was younger, it had been when Nicholas's eldest sister, Tori, had taken them during the hottest parts of summer. She had been willing since the weather was so warm and she had Pokemon too. You weren't allowed to leave your town unless you had Pokemon with you. Sara remembered those days, though they were long ago. She thought fondly of them, it had been sad when Tori had left to go live in Sunnyshore City, but now they would get to see her on their journey.

During her thoughts they had arrived at the start of the forest trail that would lead them to the Lake. This trail was very short and was just under five minutes at a walking pace. But Sara did not plan on walking.

"Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Sara shouted and picked up Froakie and sprinted onto the path.

"What?!" Arilla called in a shocked way. She was carrying the food, and Sara realized that she probably didn't want it getting all jumbled around.

"See ya there!" Nicholas hollered and ran after Sara, his Charmander toddling behind him.

"It's not gonna be me!" Robert called after them and ran to catch up. He quickly sent his Chespin back into her Pokeball.

"Guys! Really? Come on, please, stop running!" Arilla yelled. She had picked up her pace and was at a slow run, trying not to shake her backpack much. Her Fennikin easily sped past her but did not go too far ahead like the others.

In no time at all Sara arrived first at the lake, it was a glorious sight to behold. The afternoon rays of the sun were shinning down on the lake and made it sparkle. The waves on the lake were shimmering and created a dazzling sight. A few of the residential Pokemon heard the thundering of steps and ran away into the undergrowth and bushes to avoid being seen.

"Everybody come on out!" Sara cried as she threw her three Pokeballs into the air. Out came her Torchic, Treeko, and the recently caught Shinx. She set her Froakie down and the four of them greeted each other and started to play.

"Enjoy the sun too!" Nicholas called from behind her and let out his other two Pokemon. His Charmander came up the path after Nicholas and looked a little flustered. Out of Nicholas's Pokeballs came his Totodile and Turtwig. Totodile scanned the area and once his eyes found the water he headed straight for it and jumped in and began to swim around. While his Turtwig mingled with Sara's Pokemon and his Charmander flopped on the ground and was sunning himself and catching his breath.

A few seconds later Robert emerged from the trees, his Pokeballs already ad released their Pokemon. His Chespin joined the large cluster of playing Pokemon while his Squirtle followed Nicholas's Totodile into the lake. His Chimchar walked over and sat down next to Charmander.

Froakie heard the sounds of the other water type Pokemon splashing around in the lake and ran over to the shore and dived head first into the water. The other Pokemon continued to play with each other. Several minutes later Arilla arrived looking irritated. Sara felt bad a little, they had kind of left her. But Sara's excitement could not be contained anymore she just had to reach the lake. This was where they would be making camp for the night and it would be her first night away from home. She so ridiculously excited about it, and her journey almost hadn't happened. Her mother had almost too concerned about with the rumors about a group of people called Team Cadenza. Rumor has it is that if you come across them you, you'll wish you hadn't, some of the things Sara's mom had heard was that they would steal your Pokemon and do awful experiments on them. But thankfully Robert and Nicholas's mothers had been able to convince her mom to let Sara go on her adventure.

"Well thanks for nothing." Arilla spat at them when she shrugged her luggage off. Sara watched her pull out two Pokeballs and put came her Snivy and Oshawott. They first greeted Fennikin then all three of Arilla's Pokemon calmly walked over to the large gathered group of Pokemon and interacted with them. Sara watched her own Pokemon(Shinx, Torchic, and Treeko) mingle and make friends with everyone else. She turned her head to see Robert sitting down leaning against a tree trunk with his legs out stretched. Sara looked in the opposite direction and saw that Nicholas was soaking his feet in the lake, he had rolled up his pants and removed his socks and shoes. Sara walked over to Arilla and set all of her stuff down. Then she started removing her clothing. Underneath her shirt and jeans she was wearing her yellow bikini. She knew the weather would at least be warm enough for a swim. She kicked off her shoes and headed over to the water. Nicholas was still soaking his feet and Sara was going to push him in.

"Hey, you don't have anything valuable on you right?" She asked standing behind him.

"No, why?" Nicholas asked not looking at her. And then Sara gave him a shove and he splashed into the lake. He had let out a cry of alarm but it was drowned out by the water.

Sara let out a lively mischievous laugh. Nicholas resurfaced and had an angry look on his face. But when his eyes met Sara's his gaze softened and he laughed too.

"Now you need to come in!" Nicholas said and he sprung up quickly and grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her in. Sara gladly accepted his offer and fell into the lake willingly. She was instantly submerged in the coolness of the water. It felt good against her tanned skin. She had not put her air up and now it was floating around in the water aimlessly. Froakie swam up to Sara and he had a happy grin on his face. Sara waved at him and it made the water type Pokemon ecstatic with glee.

Froakie took a hold of Sara's hand and guided her through the water. Sara had to admit, it sure was much easier than swimming herself. She saw Totodile and Squirtle swimming through the water too, they seemed to have started a game of tag. Everything was amazing down under the lake's surface. A flicker of movement down below caught Sara's eyes. She tugged on Froakie's arm and he looked down to where she had pointed. But then Sara ran out of breath. She started to feel light headed and quickly kicked her feet propelling her to the surface. She shot out of the water and took a deep breath in. A splash behind her made Sara turned around in the water. She was still treading water when Nicholas's head popped up, he had changed out of his soaking wet clothes and was wearing his swim trunks.

"There's something beneath us, wanna check it out?" She asked him.

"Yeah, duh. Let's go Totodile. Squirtle you can come too." Nicholas replied. The other two water type Pokemon had resurface as well.

Sara took one last giant breath of air before diving under. Froakie helped guide her down deeper into the water. Sara could see Totodile and Nicholas swimming a few feet over from her with Squirtle in the middle. They went down a few more feet before they had a good view of what it was. Sara saw a school of Finneon and Lumineon swimming around. The light of the sun that had managed to make it's way all the way down here was reflecting off of the Pokemon. Sara also noticed that there were groups of Tympole and Alomomola swimming around too.

When the five of them had seen enough of the residential water type Pokemon they swam back up to the surface. Sara gasped again and took a few huge breaths before she regained her normal breathing. Nicholas coughed a few times before his breathing was back to normal. Froakie swam up in front of Sara and squirted some water at her face. Sara went to put her hands up to block the liquid but she didn't move fast enough and it nailed her in the face. Froakie laughed uncontrollably and seemed to be enjoying himself. She heard Nicholas chuckle and smacked her hand down on the water in his direction. Her free hand was wiping the water from her eyes. She knew her mini wave had hit when she her Nicholas make a surprised noise. Sara opened her eyes to see his blond hair was plastered against his head dripping wet. His brilliant forest green eyes opened and he had a mischievous gleam in them. Sara had a quick stab of an 'oh no' feeling, she knew this feeling well enough to know Nicholas was about to get payback.

"Totodile! Water gun!" Nicholas shouted. His Pokemon obeyed and opened his mouth wide and let out a spray of water at Sara. She just barely had time to turn her head so it only hit her back and shoulders.

"Nicholas Tulane! I challenged you to a Pokemon battle!" Sara cried after Totodile's water gun had gone away.

"And Sara Adkins, I accept your challenge. Prepare to lose." Nicholas said. They both began to swim for shore and climbed out of the lake.

Sara picked up her pace and grabbed a towel that Arilla had set out for them. She dried off her face, arms, and legs. Sara grabbed a hair tie out of her backpack and pulled her dripping wet hair into a bun. She turned to her Pokemon who had heard he declaration of a battle and had come over to her. The four of them were sitting down behind her waiting for her command.

"Three on three?" Nicholas asked a little ways behind Sara.

"Sure." She replied. Sara looked over her shoulder to see that his first Pokemon would be his Turtwig. That automatically meant she would start with her fire type, Torchic. Sara turned to face her four Pokemon. They sat from left to right, Torchic, Treecko, Froakie, and Shinx. She knew that Nicholas's only three Pokemon were Totodile, Chamander, and Turtwig. Sara didn't want to use her Treecko, she was the runt of her Pokemon. But she had plans to train the grass type up. But this battle with Nicholas was not the time for it. Sara had a plan in her mind, for Turtwig she would use Torchic, for Chamander she would use Froakie, and for Totodile she would use Shinx. "You're up Torchic. " She said. The little fire type fluttered his small feather and raced over to where Nicholas and Turtwig were standing.

"I'll ref this battle." Robert said standing up and walked over.

Sara walked over calmly to their designated battle field and reminded herself of Torchic's known moves. Ember, scratch, dig, protect, and low kick were his known moves.

"This three on three Pokemon battle between Sara and Nicholas will now be underway. The battle will end when one side is no longer able to continue. Since Sara is the challenger, Nicholas will have the first move." Robert explained. "Begin!"

"Alight! Turtwig use tackle!"

"Torchic use dig!"

Torchic hid underground as Turtwig came running over and the grass type missed. Turtwig looked around wildly trying to figure out where Torchic would pop up. Sara noticed a spot a little ways behind Turtwig start to shake.

"Watch out Turtwig, behind you!" Nicholas called. The poor Turtwig turned around to have Torchic use dig and shoot out from the ground and sailed right into Turtwig. The two collided and Torchic leaped backwards.

"Razor leaf!"

Five sharp leaves flew straight for the fire type. "Use protect!" Sara called. Torchic was only able to produce a small shield and so three leaves hit their target. "Use scratch Torchic!"

"Tackle again!"

The two Pokemon ran for each other and their two attacks met the other head on and set them both flailing backwards.

"Low kick!" Sara yelled.

"Dodge it!" Nicholas hollered. But Torchic was faster and plowed into the grass type. Turtwig was now breathing heavily.

"Toxic!" Nicholas called. A large purple circle appeared under Torchic and the poison seeped into it's body. Now both Pokemon were breathing hard.

"Torchic use scratch and then ember!" Sara said.

"Counter with tackle!" Nicholas called.

Both Pokemon sprang at each other and Torchic being the fast of the two landed it's first attack before Turtwig. Torchic then proceeded with ember and nailed it right onto Turtwig's chest. The fire type then turned around and slowly ran back a safe distance. But then the poison took it's turn and added more damage to Torchic. Sara looked at the grass type, it was under ground level, because Torchic had smashed it into the ground and left a slight indent.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, Torchic is the winner!" Robert declared.

"You were great Torchic, get some rest." Sara said.

"Well, you'll get them next time. Take a nice break." Nicholas said.

"Here, I can take your wounded Pokemon." Arilla said, she had walked over to watch their battle.

"In my bag there are some Pokemon medical items that will be useful." Robert said to her. Arilla nodded and picked up Turtwig and then Torchic. She carried the two over to where she had previously been sitting and set them down next to the tree's trunk. She than walked over to Robert's back and rummaged through it before finding the medical items.

"Let's win this next one Totodile!" Nicholas said as his water type charged into battle.

"This is your turn Shinx, make it a second win." Sara instructed.

"Sara will have first move." Robert said.

"Shinx use quick attack!" Sara commanded. Her Shinx burst into action and charged right into the Totodile. Shinx then proceed to jump backwards to avoid any incoming attacks.

"Totodile use water gun!"

"Counter with swift!"

Once again Totodile opened his mouth wide and let out a spray of water, but at the same time Shinx waved it's tail and shot out multiple stars. The two attacks hit head on and gave off a shimmering blue glitter. Sara would have to remember that for contests.

"Shinx use tackle!"

"Dodge it with double team Totodile!"

Just like that six other Totodiles appeared making the grand total to be seven. Shinx stopped it's attack because she didn't know which was the real Totodile.

"Now use water gun!"

"Let out a furry of swifts!"

All seven Totodiles had circled around the electric type Pokemon and now were each using water gun. But Shinx spun around in circles shooting swift in every direction. When a star hit a fake Pokemon it disappeared, and several stars hit the real Totodile.

"Now Shinx, use thunder fang!"

"Use bite Totodile!"

The two Pokemon crashed into each other with their jaws locked on the other. But Totodile's bite was stronger and bit down on Shinx. Totodile clamped it's mouth shut which caused Shinx to squirm and try to break free but Totodile was known for it's incredibly steady jaw.

"Break free with spark!"

All of Shinx's body became enveloped in a yelled electrical light which shocked Totodile and caused it to release Shinx from it's mouth. Totodile was blasted off of Shinx and was damaged greatly from the type disadvantage it had against electric attacks.

"Totodile use scratch!"

Shinx use quick attack!"

Naturally Shinx stuck first and added more damage to the water type. "Use bite!" Nicholas cried. Shinx was close enough that she couldn't escape from Totodile's jaws. And yet again she was trapped in his mighty bite. "Unleash a scratch fury!" Nicholas called.

"Shinx break free with thunder fang and spark!"

Both Pokemon used their attacks and they disappeared from sight because of all the dust and smoke their attacks were stirring up. When the air cleared both Pokemon had fainted.

"Both Shinx and Totodile are unable to battle, this is a draw."

"You did really well Shinx, I am proud of you. Now get some rest." Sara said and carried her Shinx over to Arilla who had prepared for both newly fainted Pokemon. Sara didn't hear what Nicholas said to his Totodile but he too carried the fainted Pokemon over to Arilla. Sara looked down and saw that her Torchic was resting peacefully and was healing well after his first battle.

"Let's go Charmander. Don't fail me now." Nicholas said as he walked back over to the battle field. His Charmander strut onto the field and smirked.

"Froakie. You know what to do." Sara said, her Froakie hopped onto the field.

"Nicholas will have first move." Robert said.

"NOW Charmander use scratch!"

"Froakie use toxic spikes!"

Charmander ran for Froakie with his right arm's claws glowing white with the attack. He raced for Froakie was but stopped in his tracks because Froakie launched the toxic spikes into the ground. The poison seeped into Charmander and he winced and put his paws on the ground to steady himself. Charmander then became poisoned and would suffer from that status condition.

"Charmander use dig." The wounded Charmander dug down into the earth and did not reappear.

"Froakie, wait for the poison to effect it again, you'll hear him cry out in pain. Then when Charmander reappears use double team." Sara instructed. Froakie nodded and listened for the poisoned Pokemon. Sure enough, a few seconds later the poison took another toll on Charmander. His cry came from a few yards to the left of Froakie.

The ground started to shake where Charmander was going to pop out from and Froakie turned to face it. Just before Charmander shot out from the earth Froakie used double team and eight other Froakies appeared and encircled the Charmander.

"Now Froakie use bubble!"

All nine Froakies started shooting their bubble attack at the trapped Charmander. He flung his arms up to try and soften the blow but it did no good. When the bubble attack was over the fake Froakies started disappearing leaving the original Froakie. Charmander again took another poison attack and was almost defeated.

"Froakie use quick attack!"

"Use protect Charmander!" Charmander whipped up a shield and it only partially blocked out the quick attack. "Now use bite!" Charmander leaped at Froakie and bit down hard on his arm. Froakie cried out in pain.

"Froakie use bubble!"

Froakie opened his mouth wide and let out a bubble attack. It blasted Charmander in the side of the head and he let go and fell over backwards onto the ground. Froakie hopped backwards a few paces and waited to see if it would get back up.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Which means Sara is the winner!" Robert called.

Sara ran to embrace Froakie and he leaped into her arms. Sara's Treecko ran up beside her and praised Froakie for doing so well. Sara picked the two of them up and rushed over to where Torchic and Shinx were resting. Her Shinx opened her eyes and smiled when hear the victorious news. Torchic gave off a little happy peep and then went back to sleep. Then Sara noticed a Pachirisu sitting next to Arilla. Sara knew that the Pokemon was either wild or a newly caught member of Arilla's team.

"Is the Pachirisu yours?" Sara asked Arilla.

"Yeah, I befriended it while you and Nicholas were battling." She answered.

"Oh, thanks for healing my Pokemon." Sara said to her.

"No problem. They both will be up and running around back to normal in no time." Arilla responded. "Hey, you are going to do some Contests right?" Sara nodded. "Good. The next Contest will be held in Jubilife City you should enter it with me." Arilla said.

"That'd be great. I can't wait." Sara said. Now she needed to change out of her swimsuit. She was dry now and grabbed her backpack filled with some clothes of hers to change into. Sara walked a little ways into the trees and dressed behind a large thick tree trunk. She had dressed herself in the same outfit she was wearing before, dark blue capris and a cream colored razor back tank top with thin yellow, red, and orange stripes. Sara was sitting down leaning against the tree lacing up her light grey running shoes when a blur of fur raced by her. The creature had snatched up Sara's left foot shoe and was running around with it. Sara recognized the creature to be an Eevee. The little Pokemon was shaking her shoe madly in it's mouth.

"Hey there Eevee, can I have my shoe back?" Sara asked it. Eevee looked up at her and then ran around some more chewing on her shoe. "Please?" A no was given but the Eevee shaking it again. "Fine. TREECKO! I NEED YOU!" Sara shouted. Barely a few seconds went by before the little green Pokemon appeared beside Sara. "Alright Treecko, this will be your first battle. Let's do this." Sara said. Treecko cheered and clenched her fists.

"Treecko use quick attack!" Sara called. Treecko sprinted for the Eevee, she bounded over bushes and undergrowth before smashing into her target. The Eevee then used swift and four stars crashed into Treecko.

"Bullet seed!"

Treecko opened her mouth and multiple groups of seeds shot out of it and pelted the Eevee. The Eevee took the attack and cringed then it used quick attack and ran right into Treecko. Treecko stood up a little shaky but remained in battle. The Eevee was still holding Sara's shoe in it's mouth. The Eevee then dropped the shoe and let out a small shadow ball. It spiraled right for Treecko but she easily dodged it.

"Quick attack Treecko, then use pond!"

Treecko dropped to all four and ran again for the Eevee. The two of them hit head on and then Treecko made a fist and beat down on Eevee. The Eevee flopped onto the ground and Sara quickly threw a Pokeball. The Eevee went inside of the capturing device and slowly but surely the Pokeball vibrated three times and then stars and sparks shot out of it.

"Yes! Treecko we did it! You were amazing!" Sara exclaimed. She flung her arms around the little grass type and gave it a huge hug. Treecko's cheeks flushed and she cocked her head in a smile. Sara then rushed over and tied her stolen shoe on her foot and picked up Eevee's Pokeball, it was a female. "Lets go show you to the others." Sara said. She walked back with Treecko to the others beside the lake.


	3. Chapter 2 : The First Night

CHAPTER 2 | THE FIRST NIGHT

Arilla had spent the majority of the day just sitting and lounging around. In the early morning she had woke up way before her aunt and Nicholas. She had taken that opportunity to go outside and practice some Contest moves with her Pokemon. Unlike other Pokemon, Arilla's were not rowdy. That was one of the reasons why she had pick those three as her starters. They were calm, collected, and poised. So, naturally while they were training they were very quiet and didn't create unneeded nosies. Her Snivy had the most grace out of the three, Oshawott had the most personality and visual joy, and Fennikin had the most beauty.

Now she was sitting underneath a tree leaning against it's trunk. Her original three Pokemon were socializing with the newly added Pachirisu. The four of them were basking in a patch of sunlight that had filtered down through gaps in the tree's leaves. Arilla knew that Pachirisu didn't evolve and would stay the same forever. But her other three would eventually evolve. Arilla had done some research on starters evolved forms before she came to the Sinnoh Region. She liked Fennikin's two future evolutions and planned to fully evolve her someday. Arilla also liked Snivy's two future evolutions and would also fully evolve her. But, with Oshawott, Arilla didn't like her third/final form. It did not fit the Contest idea of what the visual Pokemon should look like. So Oshawott would only evolve into her second form, no further.

The sun was on it's way down streaking the sky with brilliant colors. Painted across the sky was vibrant areas of colors. There was some soft pinks, lush purples, a few light traces of blue, some fiery reds, bright yellows, and powerful oranges. It was a wonder sight to see and Arilla smiled when she looked at it.

Since the sun was setting that meant dinner was needed to be made. Arilla was the cook of their little group and was happy to do so. She had planned the first week of meals so that she wouldn't have to come up with things on the spot. Tonight they would be having a barbecue. Her aunt had sent her off with multiple slices of meat for their journey. Arilla had a grill sheet that she would set over the fire. But first a fire had to be made.

"Snivy and Pachirisu, you to go into the forest a little and pick up some sticks and stones for the fire pit. I'll send Robert with you two so he can pick up bigger logs." Arilla began. She turned her head to face Robert and called out to him. "Hey Robert, go into the woods with Snivy and Pachirisu and gather some firewood for dinner." He nodded and walked over to them and wandered into the trees with the Pokemon.

"Now you Oshawott, fill this bucket up with water please, just for safety reasons. Fennikin when they return with the wood you will light it okay?" She said to her other two Pokemon. They both nodded showing that they understood their tasks and Oshawott began to fill the bucket with water.

Arilla looked over at Nicholas and Sara. They were sitting in a circle with all of their Pokemon. Arilla really adored Sara's Eevee. Arilla would love to have an Eevee on her team. Thinking about her team Arilla pulled out her Contest catalog from her backpack. It had a full list of every single Contest that was scheduled to take place in the Sinnoh Region. The next one was in Jubilife City, and then there was one in Canalave City but they would have to go out of their way to get there. Another one was in Oreburg City, then one in Floraroma Town, and another in Enterna City, then two in Hearthome City, and Arilla kept reading on thru the dates. Then she got to the Grand Festival, it would be in Sunnyshore City. Arilla already had two ribbons from the Unova Region, and now she just need three more to be able to compete in the Sinnoh Region's Grand Festival. Before she had left for the Sinnoh Region Arilla had made sure to get her Contest Pass, this allowed her to compete in other Region's Contests. The two ribbons Arilla had were, a minty green with white tips and a leaf shaped golden plate in the center with the small red sphere. Her second one was a light orange with Y shaped white lines on it, the golden plated center was in the shape of a rhombus.

Arilla had been so caught up in the thought of Contests that she didn't notice that Robert and her Pokemon had returned with the firewood and stones.

"Oh Snivy you can start making a circle with the stones and if you two could just set all the wood in one pile that'd be nice. Fennikin I am going to need your fire in a minute." She said. Arilla took out a pad of paper that she kept in her backpack. She tore out two pieces and ripped them into stripes. Then she places the wood carefully inside of the circle of stones and then crumpled up the paper and placed it accordingly. "Okay Fennikin, just blow a little flame onto the crumpled paper. " Arilla instructed. Fennikin did as she was told and within the next few minutes they had a nice fire going.

When the fire was hot enough Arilla unwrapped the packages of meat. She set them on the grill that was placed over the fire and watched them sizzle and start to cook. Then she took out her prongs and spatula. Every few minutes Arilla checked the meat with the prongs and if needed she flipped it over to its other side with the spatula. Once the meet was cooking nicely she set up to start making the other things for dinner. Along with their barbecued meat they would be having a nice selection of vegetables and different kinds of berries. The vegetables and berries had been picked fresh this morning from her aunt's garden. The smell of the cooking meat brought over Robert, Nicholas, Sara, and all their Pokemon too. The three of them took out eating utensils and some disposable plates. When the meat was finished cooking Arilla took it off the grill with the prongs and set it on a platter.

Nicholas reached for the platter holding the meat with a fork, Arilla saw him out of the corner of her eye. She slapped his hand away and said "No! You'll wait until everything is finished. Patience."

"But it smells so good, and I'm starving!" Nicholas whined. He was rubbing his previously slapped hand.

"Just wait, jeez Nicholas you act as if you've never been fed before." Arilla replied. It made Robert smirk a little. "The Pokemon food is over there, there is some for everyone." Arilla added. Because all of their Pokemon were giving her big wide eyes. They all turned around and saw the bowls each with their own PokeFood in it and they all ran over and started eating.

She started dishing out their food. Arilla gave everyone two slices of the meat and a large side dish of the berries and vegetables. Right away Nicholas began shoveling his all down his throat. Arilla just sighed and rolled her eyes. She began eating like a civilized person with her fork and knife. The four of them were all quiet except for the clattering and scraping of the silverware on the plate. Arilla looked over at all the other Pokemon, almost all of them had finished eating. Now they were lounging around, some were flat on their backs with their full bellies and some were laying across each other and were falling asleep. Arilla saw that Robert caught her gaze and followed it to the Pokemon. His three were all asleep on the grass. His Chespin was sleeping on her back and snorting softly. Robert's Tepig was curled up along with his Squirtle. Arilla watched Robert pull out his three PokeBalls and return his Pokemon to them.

The sky had turned dark now, the moon was rising and stars were beginning to appear. The fire's light was all the light they had besides the pale moon. Since Arilla was now thinking of the fire she called Fennikin over to boost it back up again, it was very small now. Fennikin pranced over and lightly blew on the dwindling flames. They swelled back to a larger size and so did the heat from the fire. Arilla hadn't realized how chilly it had gotten. The Sinnoh Region was much colder then the Unova Region, even in summer time. Sinnoh was the northern-est Pokemon Region.

"Hey Fennikin, bring Snivy, Oshawott, and Pachirisu over here." Arilla said. The fox Pokemon nodded and pranced away again. She returned with Arilla's other three Pokemon. The four of them looked up at Arilla eagerly. "Tomorrow we start Contest training. So get a good night's sleep." Arilla told her Pokemon. Their first contest was going to be in Jubilife City, which was just one town over.

Arilla looked back up at the sky again, the stars were bright tonight. Some people would take that as a sign, an omen, or even a message. Arilla thought of it as a bright future. They would always be guided by the stars during the hours of the night. Even during the day the stars were out, but they were not visible against the sun. Arilla looked up all them with wide eyes, she enjoyed the faint shimmer of them. The air here in Sinnoh was much clearer and sort of a more sense of purity. Or maybe that was because Arilla was a city girl, she was born and raised in Castelia City in Unova. Though these rural and countrysides of Sinnoh captured her eyes with joy. She liked all the free space and not having everything super crowded. She felt like she could finally stretch and take a breath of fresh air. Obviously, Arilla was not homesick. It helped that she had some of her family here too, so it wasn't full submersion.

The Pokemon Contests back in Unova were quite different too, in comparison to Sinnoh's. On the long flight from Unova to Sinnoh Arilla had watched various Sinnoh Contest battles and judge appeals that had been aired on television. She had the previous five Sinnoh Grand Festival's on recording too. Those were very interesting to watch and Arilla had taken lots of notes on them. That would be easier than having to watch the videos again just to find the same information she had already written down. There was this 'Double Performances' that Arilla had heard and seen, those were very intriguing to her. The ability to use _two _Pokemon in a contest was thrilling. She could use Fennikin and Oshawott for a whole fire vs. water rivalry. Or she could go for the cool and graceful water and grass with Oshawott and Snivy. Or the dazzling effect of Fennikin and Pachirisu. Or even the bright combination of Oshawott and Pachirisu together. Just thinking of all the combinations were exciting Arilla.

Now that Arilla was thinking of Contests, her mind wandered to her journal she kept. She had a record of every Pokemon pair she had bred and the offspring. Arilla sold Pokemon Eggs for money which helped pay for the fees of being a Coordinator. Arilla set her plate down and Sara picked it up as she, Nicholas, and Robert started cleaning up. One of the perks of being the cook, the others have to clean up when it's over. Arilla stood up and walked over to her backpack. In one of the pockets she pulled out her journal that she kept. The journal was a hardcover with a slip of black ribbon that was attached somewhere to the book in the binding of it, with it she marked her place. On the cover of the book there were small framed pictures of her with her Unova Pokemon. There were several, one was of the day she first went out on her Pokemon journey. They were pictures of her winning her two ribbons and some other contests that she had not won. Arilla flipped open the well worn book to her previous entry, it had been multiple weeks back before she had left for the Sinnoh Region.

_May_

_A fellow Coordinator gave me her two Pokemon, a female Vulpix, and a male Growlithe to breed. I let the two Pokemon do their thing and I checked on them a few hours latter, they had an egg with them. When they were finished in total there were four eggs. Three Growlithes, one male and two female, and one female Vulpix. The Coordinator was very happy, she paid me extra for what we had agreed on.  
_

Arilla read the entry and remember the other Coordinator, she had short brown hair and brown eyes, she was tall and liked fire types. Arilla turned back a page and proceeded to read more of her entries.

_Today I bred a Glameow, female, and a male Leafeon. They had already been a nice breeding pair for me and I can come to rely on them for there services. After they had finished breeding, and after I had gotten them set up, there were a whopping six eggs. Evenly split between them, three Eevees and three Glameows. Of the Eevees they ended up all male. And the Glameows, two female and one male. Of the three Eevees, I sold one to a couple who were going to give it to their son on his birthday which was the next day as his present and he would start his journey too. The second Eevee was sold to a Coordinator, he told me that he planned to evolve it into an Espeon someday. The third Eevee went to an elderly lady who had a whole bunch of Eevees and their evolutions. She said that this one would complete her long search to attain all the Eevee evolutions. She paid me double then what I had set for the price. As for the Glameows, one male went to a female trainer who was looking for a good normal type Pokemon for her team. One of the female Glameows one was bought as to be more of a stay home Pokemon. And the last one was sold to a young trainer girl who was claiming to be the best. _

_This afternoon brought me another breeding. I came across a Poliwrath, female, and a Golduck, male. They two seemed to like each other so I had them breed. They had made a small amount, only two. And both were Poliwags, both female two. The lady who bought them said she was going to have them in her large garden to have a easy and relaxing life. _

"What'cha reading?"

The voice broke Arilla out of her phase and she looked up in the dim light to see Sara standing next to her. She had changed clothes into some nightwear, she was wearing some charcoal grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that had a faded image on it, the t-shirt looked big on her. Her hair was down and came to her chest. The fire light was flickering in her eyes, the flames were dancing in her pupils.

"Oh, it's just my records of all the Pokemon I've bred." Arilla said. She sat down next to her backpack, slightly rattled since Sara snapped her back to reality.

"Can I see it?" She asked as she sat down next to Arilla. Arilla handed the journal to her. Sara held it gently and flipped through the pages and skimmed through them. Sara read them the entries rather quickly and then handed the book back to Arilla. "That's really neat. Cool that you've bred so many Pokemon and had lots of positive outcomes." Sara said. Arilla nodded.

"You know, we do have a good amount of pairs that can bred just with our own Pokemon." Arilla said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Really? I don't know much about breeding, really I all know is that you see a male and a female Pokemon, and something about egg groups." Sara said with a smile.

"Yeah I know all the special needs for breeding Pokemon. But I think you know that already. From our Pokemon these are the ones that I think will breed nicely." Arilla said, and then paused before going on. "Turtwig and Snivy. Charmander and Treeko. Torchic could bred with Fennikin, Shinx, Eevee, or Pachirsui." Arilla said finishing her list.

Sara was silent for a few moments while she thought, then she spoke. "I think that we should do all of them that you said! But for my Torchic I think he should only breed with Fennikin and Eevee." Sara proposed.

"Sure, why not! I'll get my materials ready." Arilla said. Normally she never did three different breedings at one time, but hey she would have help with this. Even though Sara didn't know much about it. Plus this way they would get a lot of eggs to sell or maybe keep. Arilla pulled out her breeding things from her bag. It really only had a few things, most of the breeding just needed the Pokemon to follow through. Arilla had her egg cases, some blankets and Pokemon treats. While Sara explained to Nicholas what they would be doing and getting the Pokemon over to Arilla, Arilla went into the woods a little bit to make the four different little sections for where the breeding would be happening. They were only four feet in lengths and width. The Pokemon liked to be cozy and close. But for the space in between each spot she did approximately twenty feet.

Sara brought over the seven Pokemon that would be doing the breeding. She had them next to their partner. She had evenly spaced them out and they looked ready to go. Arilla took each pair one by one to their little spot. She would start with Turtwig and Snivy. She fed each of them the special treats that were only supost to be used during breeding. Once the two of them were situated she left them to it and went back to Sara and the waiting Pokemon. Next she took Charmander and Treeko, surprisingly they shared an egg group. They ate the treats and could hardly wait before getting right to it. Since they were off to a good start Arilla went back for Torchic, Fennikin, and Eevee. Arilla was not worried about them getting hurt or anything or which female would be receiving Torchic's attention, Pokemon had a weird way of working that stuff out and everyone ends up happy. The three of them ate their share of treats and proceeded with the breeding.

Arilla returned to Sara and smiled. "Now we wait."

...

* * *

...

An hour and a half later is when Arilla went to check up on the Pokemon. While they were waiting the four of them, her, Nicholas, Robert, and Sara had been chatting and enjoying the evening. The fire was still going, they had added a few more logs to it. During that time Arilla had changed into her sleepwear and prepared herself for bed. She pulled on her slippers or as she prefers people call them, her super comfortable light weight shoes.

Sara hopped out of her sleeping bag and followed behind Arilla to check up on the Pokemon. Arilla thought that they would all be done by now since none of them have ever bred before. But who knows, maybe some of them were super shy before proceeding. She planned to start in the order of how they began. The two of them walked over to where Turtwig and Snivy where, they were laying down next to each other, almost asleep. With them were three eggs. Arilla was so happy, her little Snivy had done very well, and thanks to Turtwig too. Arilla pet the two Pokemon. She knew from past experience that they would both want to sleep next to their eggs.

Arilla picked up one egg and handed it to Sara and picked up the other two. They walked back to where Nicholas and Robert were and had the two sleep grass type Pokemon daddling behind them. Arilla had grabbed the blankets too and told Nicholas to make a nice comfortable nest for the Pokemon to sleep in along with their eggs. Snivy and Turtwig slipped right into the circle blanket nest and curled up next to each other while making sure that all of their eggs were in good condition.

Arilla and Sara walked back to where Charmander and Treeko were. They had two eggs and were awake, but they seemed kind of tired. Arilla saw that Sara was really proud of her Treeko and praised it. They each carried an egg and made their way back to the guys where they had made a second nest. The fire and grass type Pokemon went to bed just like Turtwig and Snivy.

The last three were still waiting and had separated their eggs. Torchic was in the middle, right in between the two clusters of eggs. On his left side Fennkin had two eggs, and on his left side it was Eevee with three. Arilla picked up Fennikin's eggs and watched as Sara managed to get Eevee's three. They walked back with the three Pokemon and thankfully Robert was making their nest bigger since it had to fit more eggs and three Pokemon. They fell asleep just in the same positions as how they were found.

All seven Pokemon were fast asleep now and some how touching all of their eggs with some part of their body. To keep the heat in, since eggs need splendid conditions, they put a blanket across the top of each little blanket nest. This way the Pokemon and their eggs would stay nice and warm. The blankets were great for keeping the heat in and they were keeping all the Pokemon and eggs close together.

"Wow. You two did really well. I've never seen so many eggs at one time." Nicholas said with a yawn.

"Nicely done. Are you planning on selling all of them?" Robert asked them.

"Maybe, it depends." Arilla answered him and she yawned too. "Dang it Nicholas, now you've made me tired."

"Sorry..." he mumbled. His head was buried in his pillow while the rest of him was hidden by his sleeping bag.

"Haha." Sara laughed weakly, she was not yawning, yet. They were all tired. Even though they had not really traveled that far today.

"Goodnight you guys." Sara said as she slipped back into her sleeping bag. They each responded, but Nicholas had some kind of mumbled reply that was drowned out by the pillow. Arilla went into hers and laid on her stomach. Nicholas was face down into his pillow, he was probably sleeping already and he was to Arilla's right. Sara was to her left and lying on her back which left Robert across from her. The fire that was in front of them was down to the last little bit. Just embers and a few cinders left. Arilla rolled onto her back and once again looked back up at the stars. They were even more visible now from the darker sky, and the fire was basically gone now. She could see them twinkling and others had a shimmery glow.

"Arilla?" Robert asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"I hope you have a good idea for breakfast. Nicholas never stops eating, and he was talking about it earlier while you and Sara were getting the breeding situated." He replied.

"Yeah I do. If you want one of the eggs you can, or if you want to have an egg but sell it or maybe even trade it for another Pokemon. I heard Sinnoh does a lot of trading." Arilla responded.

"Yeah. Okay. Goodnight Arilla, see you in the morning." Robert said.

"Goodnight." She said. Arilla looked up at the stars one last time before closing her eyes. She had no idea that there was someone in the bushes watching them.


End file.
